


Helpless

by KittyCreative



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW, Not actual sex, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slurs, just mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/KittyCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna had always been alone. Either that, or he had always lost in one way or another. Here we was, in the same cycle, the place he seemed to  always end up every time. At this point, he had given up. And thats when, his best friend would walk in, stop by and break his heart. It always ended like this. Maybe it was his braces, or his overly hyper personality, or possibly it was just the fact he can focuss. All these things, and Mituna was stuck. Stuck helplessly. <br/>Why call for help. <br/>when no one will listen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

Mitunas life was like those revolving doors that you very rarely find in buildings. Some people come in for a stay, then leave almost right after. Then theres the people who just come to walk through the door because, hell, its a revolving door those things are fun to run through. 

There was only one person, who made him feel like he wasn't a revolving door. And that was his best friend. His best friend since they had been only 7 years old. They had done everything together.  _Went_ through everything together. When Mituna felt like he was actually losing his mind. They were there to help. When they had to deal with the fact that their brother was absoulutely crazy (that was an odd one.) Though, one of the hardest things they went through was his friend, going quiet, no longer talking. Going. Mute. 

The Captors best friend was Kurloz Makara, a boy who was tall, muscular, with dark skin and well kept dread-locks. He was pretty-much the complete opposite of Mituna, yet they somehow got along better than anybody else in the school. One thing they had learned to bond through was the ladies whom had left their lives. It was a topic the two mused about occasionally. Meulin Leijon, a french girl in junior year was Kurloz's girlfriend. They were so close, Mituna had to say he was a little jealous. Not of her and his relationship of course, just, he had missed hanging out with him. And there was Latula who, really, she loved tuna, and tuna loved tula. But, she really, just couldnt handle him. Mituna had been too much work for somebody who had a life and friends. Plus, there was Kankri, who really was so much better for her.

So that brought them back to this, sitting days in either the Captor household, or the Makara household, like how they had done when they were just kids. 

And then there was that day. 

They had been dared by a friend to take make a video of them kissing for 20$ each which was a pretty sweet deal to be honest. Sure it was silly but they had though nothing of it. But after they had sent the video, it had gotten to be, a little more. A few soft kisses was what it had started with, Kurloz holding Mitunas small, shakey hands in his own almost reassuringly. More and more had happened and it had honestly ended hours later, clothes off, the two men, skin against eachothers.

Sweet moans had filled the room, and when it had finally ended, it was quiet. The Capricorn had pulled Mituna close to him, burrowing his face into his soft blond hair and inhaling. The two had fallen asleep like this and when Mituna had woken, there was his 20$ on the sidetable and Kurloz was gone. Just, gone.

The Gemini had went to school, honestly happy. He had hoped this ment that the person who had made him happy his entire life was going to make it better. During lunch, Mituna had caught  up with Kurloz and they had went on with there regular conversations when Mituna had said something that, now, he wished he never, ever said. 

"We should totally fuckin.. get together and do some... yaknow just shit." 

Kurloz's face had turned stone cold. He had pulled up his hands to sign, "Tuna, id love to but, if your all up and insinuating what i think you are. Im not interested. I still-"

He paused for a moment biting his lips, the Makara almost watching Mitunas eyes well up with disapointment. "I still love meu, tuna." 

Of course. Why did this always happen to him. Why the Captor. Why did he have all of the bad luck. Mituna forced a smile onto his face before standing up. "Oh, thats fine... i have to get ready for my next class." He stuttered out. Instead, walking out the doors of the school and walking right back home where he just sat down on his bed, in the corner. 

He pulled open his nightstand and pulled out a small piece of paper and added two tallies, one for whenever something when wrong. The first one was for him just being stupid, and then next for him being stood up by the only person he trusted. 

Mituna placed it back into the nightstand and grabbed his pillow, pulling it to his just and hugging it tightly. It was a bit of a comfort.

As he sat on his bed, he felt the overwhelming need to ask somebody, anybody for help. But a voice in his mind just tugged, telling him that nobody would listen to him. Nobody would care. Besides, he didnt have what others had. He couldnt think, couldnt focus, couldnt keep his mouth shut, couldnt care.  Mituna spiraled into his pit. The pit that he just couldnt seem to get out of. 

Mituna had always been alone. Either that, or he had always lost in one way or another. Here we was, in the same cycle, the place he seemed to always end up every time. At this point, he had given up. And thats when, his best friend would walk in, stop by and break his heart. It always ended like this. Maybe it was his braces, or his overly hyper personality, or possibly it was just the fact he can focuss. All these things, and Mituna was stuck. Stuck helplessly.   
Why call for help.   
when no one will listen?


End file.
